how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robin Scherbatsky/@comment-6682749-20130312060441/@comment-72.208.11.144-20130314020956
Wow, sorry that I upset you, but with all due respect, I think you blew my comment way out of proportions. I am sorry for the people that you do know who suffered through abusive relationships, no woman or man (yes women can be abusive too) should be put through that. I have a few girl cousins who are having on and off again relationships with guys who either hurt them, emotionally and physically, and who constantly sleep around and yet, they stay with him anyway. I actually have a girl cousin who went to jail because her boyfriend called the cops on her because she hit him in the midst of their fighting and for some reason, they're still together. So yes, abuse, physical and emotional is not welcome in any relationship, I agree with you there. But that's hardly the case for Barney and Robin. He's not trying to make her feel insecure. That is a battered relationship, where the guy/girl doesn't care if he/she is making their partner uncomfortable or insecure. Notice he wasn't dreaming of actually having sex with other women, just running plays. That's what he misses the most. He misses running the plays, to him, that's more of a charge than the actual sex. In 8.17 he said his passion in life was telling crazy stories (notice he didn't say having sex with women), the crazy stories are his plays. If you think back to Nora and Quinn, he was the same way. He made a bet with Marshall and Lily so he could see Lily's boobs, not exactly appropriate behavior for a man in a relationship with another woman. He also had phone sex with Klaus' sister while being engaged to Quinn. How come nobody said anything about that? I think those two instances are worse than what Barney is doing right now with Robin. In those two instances, he was kind of acting on his desires to womanize. He's trying to change, but it's hard for him because that was who he's been all his life. The plays are his safety blanket. That's probably why he kept the Playbook and only burned the ceremonial one because there was no guarantee that Robin would accept his proposal. If Robin had said no, he probably would have resigned himself to a life of running plays and womanizing. That's what he does after a rejection or a break up. You know the one that tried to change Robin's personality? Ted. That's why I don't like Ted/Robin together and why I believe she could never be truly happy with him. He hates the fact that she's a gun freak and it made her try to cancel her gun subscriptions. He hated that she smokes. He hated how independent she was. Remember in "Baby Talk" where he made her upset because she got everything like the check, the shotgun to take care of a burgular, and money for pizza? She went to Barney and asked him if he ever felt like she needed him and he said no, but then told her that's what makes her awesome. Barney accepts Robin the way she is, unlike Ted. Robin accepts Barney as who he is too. That's why she accepted his proposal even though he put her through hell those few weeks with him fake dating Patrice. The thing is though, she needed to be in that hell. Barney had his hell from "Tick Tick Tick" to "Splitsville". Robin goes nuts was one of the steps in The Robin, but it was also what Barney went through. He went nuts over the idea of losing Robin, that's what the whole thing with Quinn, the nannies, and Brover were all about. Carter Bays said in his interview that Robin would love for Barney to be the guy who asks her out, but is that really true? She keeps fighting down her feelings for him and rejects him every time he gets too close because she doesn't want a repeat of their last relationship together. In season 5, they changed their personalities completely because Marshall, Lily, and Ted told them they suck at being in relationships. Robin's only serious relationship was with Ted so she forced Barney into becoming more Ted like because she felt that was the way boyfriends are supposed to be. Barney did change into more of a Ted to appease Robin and she didn't like that, and he didn't like who he was becoming either. Hence, they both became misterable and ditched their personal hygiene in the process. Now, they are doing much better. Obviously they're not miserable together because they still look fantastic. Why is it different this time? Because both of them are now taking the relationship at their pace and doing what feels right to them. They're talking now too, back then they would swipe all of their issues underneath the rug. In "Band or DJ" Barney was having panic attacks, but Robin was right there supporting him through it. Once it passed, they moved on like it was nothing. "Weekend at Barney's" they talked through their fight. And in the end, Robin accepted him as he is. Again, I'm sorry my comment angered you so much. If you're not going to reply to my argument, at least let me know there is no hard feelings. Because I absolutely was not supporting absuive relationship by any means and most certainly was not trying to imply that Barney and Robin are in an abusive relationship right now, because they're not. They are fiercely independent people who were once afraid of committment, but fell in love with each other anyways and are now completely committed to making this relationship work in their own way, it's just going to take a while to get there.